Chad and Satsuki
Chapter 1 Chad was walking with Joseph in the December 10th of 1989 when he saw Satsuki again. It would be the final day that Chad last saw Maria alive. It was at a lone field. ”Give it back!” Satsuki yelled as she tried to grab a colorful manga book from him. The manga was the latest volume of the new JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure series, Stardust Crusaders. Both mother and daughter had bruising on their faces. He saw Derek Armstrong, Josephine’s dad, From what Chad had known, his daughter Josephine bullied Satsuki’s own daughter, Maria. Derek did nothing to take action or even discipline Josephine, the "baby of the family". In less than a week, his elder daughter Abby would be coming home for Christmas break on the train from an all-girls Christian boarding school in Then he saw Maria attempting to headbutt Derek, knocking the book out of her hands. ”YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!” Derek shouted in full rage, as he hit Maria across the face, knocking the little girl to the ground with a bloody nose before he picked up the manga again. Satsuki attempted again to take the manga back with him smacking the woman. ”Get her Daddy! Whoo!!! Show that Satanic bitch and her hell-spawn little whore!" Josephine shouted, dressed in her cheerleading outfit as she enthusiastically shook her pink and silver Pom-poms in her hands, jumping in mid-air. "Trash her, smash her! Rah, rah, rah!" Chad decided to step in. ”Give it back to her right now!” Chad yelled. ”Didn’t this stupid bitch listen to the sermon? This manga is evil!” He shouted. He saw Maria get up with a bruise on her cheek. Blood came out of a busted lip. Maria then got up, then smacked Josephine across the face the same way Derek smacked her. ”That’s what you get for calling me hellspawn and your fat father hitting me, He can easily overpower a little girl, but me going against another little girl, that would be worth it, you dirty little whore!" She said. Unlike Maria, who got up without tears, Josephine straight out bawled her head off. ”What the hell are you crying about? Your father hit me!” Maria yelled as she pinned the spoiled, bratty, evil little bitch to the ground and began slapping the living shit out of her and started to shred and rip up that skank's cheerleading skirt and top. Maria had no sympathy for Josephine, Josephine hit her and constantly bullied her for no reason at all. Joseph looked at Maria, her lip was bleeding and had a bruise on her cheek. ”Joseph, Go.” Maria said. ”She’s living up to her tarot card.” Satsuki said. ”How dare you hit my little girl, you whore!” Derek shouted. "She is the apple of my eye, my pride and joy! The baby of the family!" ”You hit me the same way, I hit your daughter back, This is the least I could do, You hit a little girl!” Maria said to him and then he saw Derek's wife Denise, with a black eye and a slightly visible bruise on her left shoulder. Chad sneaked up behind Derek and took the manga book off Derek. ”I suggest you go, I understand why Maria hit your daughter, You act towards Satsuki the same way your daughter acts towards Maria in a cowardly manner, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Go get a nanny to sort her out!” Chad said. ”Come on Josephine, We’ll deal with that bitch later.” Derek said, conceded. ”Fuck you, Maria.” Josephine said. "You got my new cheerleading outfit all dirty!" ”You too.” Maria said. "You dirty, spoiled, rotten Harlett!" Joseph looked almost frightened. ”Joseph, Dad’s probably going to report him later for hitting me across the face.” She said. ”You hit Josephine as well.” Joseph said. ”She deserves it, She’s just like her wretched father.” Maria said. Michael, Josephine’s brother witnessed everything and handed Maria a tissue. ”Arigatou.” She said. ”Sorry about my father and sister.” He said. Chapter 2: Riot, 1989-20-11 Saoirse II was visiting a week after Maria’s birthday on 20th November 1989. The family were outside with the Wintergreens. ”The World is finally growing up, The High Priestess is an excellent mother to you.” She said to the little girl playing with her new toys. Saoirse II often called them by their assigned tarot card. ”Hierophant, You are a very good member of this family, keep it up.” She said to Ichiro. Ichiro smiled a little, even his deceased Japanese family were assigned tarot cards as well. Then a car pulled up, Then Derek pulled out. ”What do you want?!” Satsuki shouted, holding her Battle Tendency manga close to her chest. ”I’m here to take Maria away, You two are unfit parents.” He said. "What are you talking about?" Satsuki demanded. "You haven't even interviewed or asked questions! You haven't bothered to check the household or give us a test! What is going on?!" Saoirse II was taken aback by this then shouted. ”Don’t you dare lay your finger on The World!” She shouted angrily. Then he got out a shotgun. ”If you don’t let me take your daughter, I’ll have to shoot some of you.” He said, threateningly. "I am required by law and it is my duty to remove children from unfit home environments and place them into suitable foster homes. Give up now or we will have you incarcerated." He turned to Saoirse II. ”Shut up you Irish bitch, her name is NOT “The World”.” He hissed. Ichiro grabbed Maria and made a run for it, leaving her toys on the porch. Derek then fired a shot, scattering the family members. Ichiro and Maria were inside her bedroom, Maria didn’t cry unlike last time, her hand shook, she got out a pencil and wrote in her diary. ”November 20th 1989, 1st year of Heisei, Derek pulled up and demanded my family give me up to him, My grandpa’s first cousin once removed Saoirse nicknames me “The World” after my assigned Tarot card, He got out a shotgun and fired a shot, gunfire doesn’t frighten me anymore, It feels like I’m in Palestine.” Maria spoke as she wrote down. She put down the pencil and looked outside. He fired several more shots. ”You are unfit parents! GIVE ME YOUR DAUGHTER! I’ll bring her to a loving Christian home!” He yelled. "If you continue to resist and refuse to restrain yourself, I will have no choice but to have you arrested!" ”Want to play Transformers, Maria-chan?” He asked. Maria then wrote “Now Derek said my parents are unfit and wants to bring me to a Jesus-obsessed family so they can shove their religion down my throat”. ”Sure.” She said, smiling as she sat down with her grandfather. Mikey got out a shovel. ”Get the fuck off my lawn!” Mikey shouted. He fired a shot in Satsuki’s direction, which she crouched and ran inside. ”Otosan! Lock Maria’s door and barricade it!” Satsuki shouted. Ichiro then ran and locked the door and barricaded it with phone books and anything heavy. ”He’s that desperate to take me away.” She said. Maria now cried, not because she was scared of the Derek’s shouting, but she feared for her life, her own parents and Mikey, her grandmothers and Satsuki went to call the police. Ichiro tried everything to distract her, Transformers, teddy bears, the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga Satsuki sometimes keeps in her room, but to no avail. “This is one of the reasons I want to go back to Japan.” She said. ”I’LL CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES! YOU BASTARDS AREN’T FIT PARENTS!“ He shouted and yelled. She shut the bedroom door and laid on her bed. ”Daddy’s like Superman, he’ll protect me from that bad guy.” She said. ”Want to read about the hot vampire your mother loves?” He asked. Maria didn’t respond. ”Maybe Dragon Ball?” He asked, picking up Dragon Ball Volume 3. ”I’m scared for my mommy.....” She said. Then they heard a knock. ”It’s me, Satsuki, Can I come in?” She said. Ichiro removed the barricades and unlocked the door before letting her in. ”Mikey managed to get him out of the house, he’s banging on the door to get Maria.” She said. Satsuki sat on Maria’s bed next to her daughter. ”I tried everything Satsuki, Dragon Ball, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, Transformers, her toys, nothing worked.” Ichiro said when Satsuki noticed the manga she kept in her room was on the floor. ”It’s alright, otosan, Maria was just worried about me, Daddy got the toys you left on the porch.” She said. Martin came in with Maria’s Optimus Prime figure, Cobra Commander figure, her book on the American Civil War and her Mario plush doll. ”Here, Maria.” He said. Maria looked at her Optimus Prime figure. ”Convoy, I’m sorry for leaving you outside....” She said to the toy apologetically. Derek’s angry ranting filled the area below the house. Mikey came in and looked out of the window. ”He can find another fucking Japanese woman to pick on.” Mikey said. He saw Maria and Satsuki reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2, probably to ease her daughter. She pointed at the pictures. ”Maria-chan, Did you know that Jonathan Joestar was one of the first non-Japanese protagonist?” She told her daughter. ”Iie....” She said. ”He’s British and Dio is his adoptive brother.” She said. ”Mommy, Why did he forgive him, even after hurting everyone?, but he looked so sad when he died.....” Maria asked. ”Maybe sweetheart, he’s not like that at all, to him, Dio is still his brother.” She said. The two talked about the story. ”The new Joestar is funny, He does all sorts of silly things.” She giggled. The manga seemed to distract his daughter from it all. Saoirse II went upstairs. ”Hermit, Judgement, High Priestess, Is The World alright?” She asked. ”Yes, yes, She’s fine, her mom’s keeping her distracted.” Mikey said. Satsuki then put down the manga and went on to pick up JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 6. The mother and daughter read the books. ”Mommy, why does he want me taken away from you, you and daddy don’t hurt me.” She said. Everyone was speechless except for Derek’s loud swearing. ”GIVE ME YOUR DAUGHTER YOU JAPANESE BITCH!” He shouted. "This is your final warning, or I will have you arrested on the charges of child neglect and endangerment." Mikey opened the window. ”You’re not having my fucking granddaughter, So shut the fuck up!” Mikey shouted and locked the window. He turned to Maria. ”Maria, pretend he isn’t there.” He said. Then they heard sirens and saw police cars arrive on the scene. Matsuko and Sally came in and watched everything unfold. They saw policemen trying to handcuff him despite him yelling and screaming. "Everybody!" Joseph screamed into the megaphone, standing on the top of the CPS van. "All of you just shut your pie holes!" Then silence. Then the Canadian-American boy turned to Saorise II and barked, "Jesus fucking Christ!!!! Just shut the fuck up and leave them be, you son of a bitch before I kick your ass!!!" "Joseph!!" his mother Paulina exclaimed. "You listen to me donkey-raping shit-eating motherfucker, and you better fucking listen good, chicken-shit! I am sick and tired of this motherfucking unjust, sick, harassment and prejudice towards other people by religion...politics...race...skin color...what we believe in...our lifestyle...what we eat...disabilities...gender, age, sexual orientation. So what if they're not Christian? Does that really mean they are fit parents? Fuck no!" Joseph stamped his foot on the roof of the car. "Being a parent isn't about religion, dumbass, it is about the love and nurturing you give, and being there for your kid when they need you. I'll bet you don't even have kids of your own!!! Maria loves them in return! and she won't trade them for a 100 grand payday, or a shopping spree on 5th Avenue in New York City...Those two love her, nurture her, sacrifice everything for her, feed her, clothe her, take care of her...To them, she is a star! Yeah, it may come as a shocker you you...and we all have to face it now and later..."Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86